


Guys? I'm Still Here

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Just a Thing, Left in the Cage, Poor Adam, don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a reminder that Adam is still in the Cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys? I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr blog: http://adamisstillinthepit.tumblr.com/

It's been days.

Or months.

Or more like,  _hundreds or thousands of years._

Really, Adam already lost count of the days he spent in the Pit with two very pissed off Archangels.

At first, it was still fine, bearable.

Then when Sam left, it was just him and the two most annoying, whiniest people he ever met. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Lucifer and Michael were actually powerful Archangels, feared by most.

They still tortured him now and then, but most days consisted in Lucifer screaming his lungs out at his brother, who never stopped going on and on about how disappointed he was and how this wasn't his fault.

Sometimes Adam just stood in front of a wall and bumped his head into it in frustration.

"I'm telling you, if you wouldn't have let that good for nothing angel,  _not even a seraphim but a damned angel,_ molotov you, we wouldn't be stuck down here!" Lucifer yelled at Michael for at least the two hundredth time. _  
_

"Oh really, so all of this is _my_   fault?" snapped back Michael, throwing his arms in the air and laughing in disbelief. "Well, I don't know, maybe if you wouldn't have been so fucking  _weak_ and let that Winchester take control of his body, it would have made a difference, don't you think?"

And this was what Adam had to listen to.

Over and over and over.

And over again.

It was Hell.

Sometimes he looked up at the ceiling of the Cage longingly, hoping that his brothers were looking for him, for a way out. Sam got out, so... it was only a matter of time for Adam to follow.

Right? 


End file.
